MinYoon's Story
by Njiiii
Summary: Sekumpulan Drabble berisi manis-pahit kisah cinta Park Jimin dan pujaan hatinya, Park Yoongi. BTSfict! MinYoon


Dentingan piano itu berbunyi, tepat di jam 03:30 AM, membuat seorang pria bersurai hitam pekat membuka matanya dan memisahkan diri dari dunia mimpinya, kembali ke dunia nyata yang kejam.

Ia membalik badannya, hanya untuk sekedar melihat sisi kosong dari ranjang besar itu yang seharusnya ditempati oleh dua orang. Tangannya-pun terulur untuk mengusapnya lembut, berusaha merasakan sosok yang selalu ia lihat wajahnya jika ia terbangun di tengah malam karena mimpi buruknya.

Malam inipun ia terbangun karena mimpi buruknya. Mimpi buruk yang bahkan tidak pernah bisa ia hilangkan karena obatnya sendiri sudah hilang. Tanpa sadar matanya meneteskan bulir air mata. Kejadian itu kembali teringat, saat ia dengan senangnya berjalan keluar dari sebuah toko kue yang terkenal lezat. Di tangannya terdapat sebuah kotak yang berisikan kue dengan tulisan "1st Anniversary".

Senyumnya kembali terulas di wajah tampannya seraya ia menutup kembali kotak itu lalu memasukkannya kedalam mobil. Meletakkannya dengan hati-hati seolah barang itu akan hancur jika tergeser sedikit saja.

Ia melirik arlojinya, 03:AM, sudah lebih dari jam pergantian hari. Ia memang sengaja ingin pulang pagi, lebih telat dari biasanya untuk memberikan kejutan di hari spesialnya. Tanpa basa-basi lagi ia segera melajukan mobilnya menuju tempat dimana pujaan hatinya menunggunya.

Tepat setelah ia melangkahkan kaki kedalam rumahnya, ia termenung begitu melihat rumahnya yang sepi. Tidak ada pujaan hatinya yang menunggu di sofa, tertidur dengan selimut tebal seperti biasa. Khawatir, ia melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamarnya, dan kosong.

Ia membuka suaranya, memanggil-manggil nama pujaan hatinya yang hanya dibalas dengan kesunyian. Ia memeriksa semua tempat yang selalu menjadi favorit pujaan hatinya. Ruang piano, ruang baca, kamar tidur mereka, bahkan kamar bayi yang sudah mereka siapkan jauh-jauh hari.

Tapi langkah pria itu berhenti bergerak saat mendengar dering telfon rumah mereka. Ia segera mengambil telfon itu dan mendengarkan orang yang akan berbicara. Berharap bahwa orang itu adalah pujaan hatinya tapi tidak, suara oramg tak dikenal itu sukses membuat pria itu membeku dan menjatuhkan gagang telfonnya.

Mengabaikan seluruh hal yang sudah membuat senyumnya terulas, pria itu segera masuk ke mobilnya, memacunya dengan cepat menuju tempat dimana pujaan hatinya berada. Rumah sakit. Air mata terus mengalir mengingat dokter mengatakan bahwa pujaan hatinya harus meninggalkan dirinya karena kecelakaan mobil yang di alaminya.

Sesampainya disana, tubuhnya kembali membeku, melihat semua orang yang merupakan sanak saudara pujaan hatinya, menangis sejadinya di depan kamar UGD. Nyawanya seakan ikut menghilang melihat kenyataan itu.

Perlahan ia melangkahkan kakinya, lurus menuju ruang UGD yang kemudian terbuka, menampilkan suster yang mendorong tempat tidur yang sudah tertutupi kain putih. Pria itu kembali menangis saat tempat tidur itu berhenti di hadapannya.

Tangannya terulur untuk membuka kain putih yang kemudian menampilkan wajah pucat nan cantik yang menjadi favoritnya. Wajah itu yang selalu menampilkan senyuman untuknya di pagi hari. Yang selalu ia tatap setiap hari.

Kemudian tangannya tergerak untuk mengusap pipi pujaan hatinya. Menangis sejadinya meratapi pujaan hatinya yang sudah tidak bisa lagi berada di sampingnya. Yang sudah tidak bisa lagi memeluk bahkan menenangkannya setiap saat.

Tangannya tergerak untuk menggenggam tangan lemas dan dingin milik pujaan hatinya. Tidak ada tenaga lagi untuk menggenggam kembali tangan miliknya. Tidak ada tenaga lagi untuk menautkan jari-jari mereka. Semuanya sudah hilang.

Bibirnya tergerak untuk mengecup pipi dan bibir pujaan hatinya itu untuk yang terakhir kali. Menyalurkan rasa cintanya yang tidak akan pernah hilang meskipun tuhan sudah memisahkan mereka.

Air matanya kembali mengalir menatap tempat tidur itu di dorong kembali menjauhi tempatnya berdiri. Hanya bisa berdiri membeku dengan segala memori yang terus terputar di kepalanya.

Terlepas dari hari itu, hari pemakaman tiba. Jimin hanya bisa menatap kosong pada pigura foto yang menampilkan wajah cerah pujaan hatinya. Seluruh keluarga, bahkan sahabat-sahabatnya sudah berusaha keras untuk menenangkannya. Tapi tidak ada yang bisa menenangkannya kecuali pujaan hatinya seorang.

Mengurung diri di kamar, Jimin bahkan merasa nyawanya sudah hilang. Tidak ada lagi semangat hidupnya. Ia terus saja meratapi kepergian pujaan hatinya yang bahkan berjanji akan hidup dengannya lebih lama lagi. Berjanji untuk melahirkan buah hatinya.

Ia terdiam di ruang piano. Sebuah piano hitam terletak dengan gagahnya, menunggu pemiliknya memainkannya. Jimin duduk di kursi itu, matanya menatap kosong pada piano itu. Ia mulai menekan tuts piano itu satu per satu, berusaha melahirkan nada yang bisa menjadi sebuah lagu.

Tapi tanpa sengaja tangannya salah menekan tuts hingga melahirkan nada yang salah.

"Bodoh"

Jimin menggerakkan kepalanya, hanya untuk melihat seorang pria pucat bertubuh mungil berjalan ke arahnya. Matanya tak lepas dari pria itu. Menatapi setiap lekuk yang ada di tubuh pria itu.

Kepalanya, rambut, mata, hidung, pipi, bahkan bibir yang menampilkan senyuman.

Tubuh yang terbalut kemeja putih, dengan tangan putih yang berhiaskan jari-jari lentik yang cantik.

Kakinya yang terlihat ramping dan selalu berjalan hanya ke arahnya,

Semuanya terasa lengkap. Ia masih menatapi pria itu sampai pria itu terduduk di sebelahnya. Jari-jari lentiknya ia posisikan di atas tuts piano. Bisa Jimin lihat jari-jari lentik itu dengan lihainya mulai memainkan piano, melahirkan sebuah nada yang indah.

"Perhatikan tutsnya, jadi kau tidak akan salah menekan" ucapnya tanpa mengalihkan matanya dari piano.

Jimin hanya terdiam menatap pria itu. Bahkan suaranya adalah suara yang lebih indah dari suara apapun. Tanpa sadar air matanya kembali menetes menatap pria di hadapannya.

"Hm? Ada apa Jiminie? Kenapa kau menangis?" Ucap pria itu setelah ia selesai memainkan lagunya. Tangannya terulur untuk mengusap kedua pipi Jimin, membuat pria itu tak berhenti menangis karena sentuhan ringan dari pujaan hatinya.

"H-hyung..."

"Kkk kau tidak perlu menangis begitu, aku mengerti kau tidak bisa memainkan piano sebaik aku, kan?" Ucap pria cantik itu, dengan nada sedikit menggoda agar Jimin tertawa dan berhenti menangis.

Tapi yang terjadi adalah Jimin langsung menghambur kedalam pelukan pria itu. Memeluknya erat seolah ia tidak ingin kehilangan pria itu. Menangis keras seraya berkata "jangan pergi, jangan tinggalkan aku".

Membuat pria cantik itu terkekeh pelan kemudian mengusap sayang kepala suaminya itu. Ia merenggangkan pelukan suaminya kemudian menatap lurus ke mata Jimin. Tersenyum lembut seraya mengusap pipi pria itu dan berkata "tentu aku tidak akan pergi meninggalkanmu. Aku ada disini bersamamu, di hatimu"

Senyumnya hangatnya terasa menghangatkan hati Jimin. Ya, pria cantik itu memang tidak akan pernah meninggalkannya, tidak akan.

Mereka kembali memainkan piano, dengan tangan Yoongi yang menuntun Jimin agar pria itu tidak salah menekan tuts piano. Tawa mereka keluar saat salah satu di antara mereka salah menekan tuts. Jimin rasa itu adalah hari spesialnya, sangat spesial hingga ia tidak ingin kehilangan hari itu.

Hari dimana ia bisa tertawa lepas, hari dimana ia bisa tersenyum cerah, hari dimana ia bisa memeluk serta mencium pujaan hatinya, dan hari dimana ia bersama dengan pujaan hatinya.

Ia berharap waktu dapat berhenti, sehingga ia bisa memiliki pria di sampingnya itu lagi. Meskipun hanya di ruang piano.

Dentingan piano itu berbunyi, tepat di jam 03:30 AM, membuat seorang pria bersurai hitam pekat membuka matanya dan memisahkan diri dari dunia mimpinya, kembali ke dunia nyata yang kejam.

Ia mengangkat kepalanya, menatap ruang piano dimana ia tidur. Sepi dan gelap. Hanya itu yang ia rasakan. Ia menatap sekeliling berusaha mencari sosok pria cantik yang tadi menemaninya. Tapi kosong, di ruangan piano yang megah itu hanya ada dirinya.

Perlahan ia bangkit dan keluar dari ruang piano itu. Matanya kembali menatap sekeliling ruamahnya yang besar. Berusaha mencari sosok pria cantik yang ia rindukan. Dan sekali lagi, sepi, hanya itu yang bisa ia rasakan.

Ia berjalan menuju kamarnya, membukanya hanya untuk sekedar mendapati ruangan besar itu kosong. Ia berjalan menuju tempat tidur dan berbaring disana. Menatap langit-langit kamarnya sambil memikirkan mimpi yang tadi ia alami di ruang piano.

Ya, mungkin tubuh pujaan hatinya sudah tidak bersamanya, tapi jiwa pujaan hatinya itu masih bersamanya. Tidak akan pernah meninggalkannya.

Menutup mata seraya berharap dapat kembali bertemu dengan pujaan hatinya, Jimin kembali terlelap, memeluk seorang pria yang menenggelamkan wajahnya di dada bidangnya.

TBC

Huwaaaaaaaaaaaa apa iniiiii ;-;  
Nji gatau gimana caranya bisa dapet ide kayak gini ;-;  
Maaf ya kalau abal, tapi jujur aja Nji nangis pas bikin ini, gatau kenapa T^T

Tapi ff ini Nji tunjukkan untuk seseorang yang Nji panggil Deksuga x)  
Maaf ya kalau jelek, jangan marah lagi puppy ;-;  
Kalau gak suka sama chap ini, nanti ada lanjutannya kok x)

Nji mau berterima kasih sama game yang setelah eror malah bikin hp Nji ngehapus semua data memory card TvT)b Tapi gpp setelah masukkin data yang dulu pernah di back up, eh ketemu sama lagu U Kiss - 03:30 dan tadaaaa lahir lah ff ini hehehe x)  
Yaudah deh tanpa banyak omong,

RnR juseyooooo nangis nih Nji nangis TvT)b 


End file.
